


My Camelot Romance

by YouxWithxMe



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouxWithxMe/pseuds/YouxWithxMe
Summary: Modern AU MerlinMerlin lives in a small city with his mother Hunith. But after a family friend offers Merlin a scholarship at the school he works at as a teacher Merlins life changes completely. Soon he faces not only friendship but love as well. Although he can not completely shake his past off of him. Especially not when he has scars to remind him.(I've posted this story a while back on wattpad so you can read the entire thing there! Same name and everything!)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His heart is beating faster than usual. Why should he worry? Its just his first day of school. A school he has to live in. And he can only see his mother in the holidays, and he has to become best friends with the people he will share a room with, or its gonna be some very tough years. So its nothing to worry about. Right?

\----------------------------------

His mother drove him to the school. They had both gotten a tour by his mother old friend Gaius, who happens to be the science, math and PE teacher. Merlin really hoped he could help him through the years. He didn't want to be alone. His mother had wandered away with Gaius to his office. Obviously drowning Merlin with hugs and kisses before leaving. "Its a mothers job." she said before wandering off with the old man, leaving her son alone in the schoolyard with his bags. He picked them up and walked to his room.

The hall was filled with kids shouting, throwing paper planes and other objects. Merlin couldn't help but to smile. The other boys was smiling, laughing, having the time of their lives. Merlin smiled to them while walking to his room. He just hoped he wouldn't get a paper plane in his eye. That would not be a great start of the year.

He looked at the door and sighed. His uniform was just a little baggy on his very skinny and still formless body. His black hair messy, but less than usual. The long and bony fingers on his hands clutching the fabric of his shirt awkwardly.

"Alright", he said to himself.

"Here goes nothing".

He pushed the door open and walked in to the room. There was eight beds, but no one in them. Five of them were in the middle of the room. Four boys all standing, laughing as a blonde boy was throwing paper balls at a boy covering himself with his suitcase. A boy with short brown hair was ripping out papers from a note book, crumbling them into balls and giving them to the blonde one throwing them. The boy behind the suitcase looked slightly smaller than the blonde boy yet bigger than Merlin. His hair black and slightly less messed up than Merlins. Next to the blonde boy was a tall, muscular boy who had ripped off the arms of his shirt and had short spiky hair, and next to him a boy with brown neck long hair. Merlin pushed himself through and grabbed the blonde boys arm.

"Come on, thats enough".

The blonde boy, tall, build and slightly attractive stopped and looked at Merlin confused.

"What?"

He said with a sharp yet confused tone. Merlin simply smiled to the blonde and said with a little laugh.

"You've had you're fun, my friend"

But the blonde just looked even more confused, looking the black haired boy up and down and taking a step closer.

"Do I know you?"

Merlin gave out a hearted laugh and put out a hand.

"Im Merlin-"

"So i don't know you"

The blonde one interrupted, taking another step closer, ignoring Merlins hand.

"No"

Merlin said, retrieving his hand with a slight pout.

The blonde one took another step closer, and Merlin took another step back.

"Yet you called me friend"

he pointed out and Merlins smile came rushing back.

"That was my mistake"

he said, smiling to his shoes.

"yes, I think so"

The blonde boy pointed out, smiling mockingly, all though it was a warmth behind it. Like he didn't really mean any harm. Of course the boy with Raven hair was too busy staring at his shoes to notice it. Merlin shrugged his shoulders and looked into the blue eyes of the boy in front of him.

"I could never have a friend who could be such an ass"

And with that he walked over to his bed.

The blonde boy let out a harsh laugh and replied:

"Nor I one who could be so stupid"

Merlin stopped in his steps, and the boy continued.

"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No"

Merlin replied and turned around. The boy, now standing so close that their chests was almost touching is smiling suavely, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Would you like me to help you?"

The boys, even the one who was hiding behind his suitcase started whistling and making o-ing noises. The blonde bit his lip and looked down at the Raven haired boys flushed pink lips.

Merlin did not take it as a flirt. He took it as a threat because that's what he's used to. Merlin let out a breathy laugh, shook his head and calm, yet threatening said:

"I wouldn't if I were you."

The blonde boy looked confused for a moment. Then he laughed and smiled like a ray of sunshine.

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?"

Merlin looked at him venomously, and his short laugh was threatening as he said

"You have no idea"

The boys face lit up and he almost yelled out.

"Be my guest."

He took a step back and stretched his arms out to the side, showing of his muscular arms and torso. The white school shirt struggling, buttons almost opening and showing of little rings of skin in the white as it folds itself tightly over his chest.

"Come on"

He said, just a little higher.

"Come on"

He repeated, turning his head, looking at the audience of four he currently had in the room. He looked Merlin deeply in the eyes and said with a dark and masculine tone

"Come on"

pulling on the o, making the word longer.

Merlin lifted his arm to whack the prat on his head, but in a a quick movement the blonde boy was getting quite tired of the little game the boy in front of him didn't understand and grabbed his arm in the air, pushed it to his back and held him in a shoulder lock just a little closer than necessary. The blonde boy leaned in and talked with his dark voice that gave Merlin little goosebumps down his spine.

"You can get expelled for that"

Merlin on the other hand, raised his voice and tried to lean back.

"Who do you think you are? The head master?"

The blonde boy leaned down without loosening his grip, letting his lips brush over Merlins ear as he said with a dark and harsh voice that sounded threatening but was meant to be playful.

"Im his son. Arthur."

Merlins eyes widened, his heart started racing, beating hard and fast in his chest. Because in that moment he thought. He fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Chapter 2  
Merlin thought that he would get expelled for trying to assault the principals son. For those few seconds he was locked in the strong blonde mans arms he couldn't stop thinking about his mother. The pain in her eyes when she'd found out her son got expelled the first day of school. They couldn't afford it. The fancy estate for all the rich kids. It was simply too expensive. Lucky for them that they had Gaius. Gaius was an old family friend, and would always look after the two. The thing with Camelot, the school, is that all professors and teachers get free scholarships for their own children. Gaius gave his to Merlin and Hunith, considering the fact that he himself does not have any children, or family for that matter. He only have Merlin and his mother, and he could never wish for anything else.

Merlin was only stuck for a few seconds, but during that passing time he could only feel regret. Regret and so much more. When Arthur let go he wasn't surprised. He just thought he would grab his shoulder and lead him to his fathers office. Throw him in and scream about how he insulted him. How he attacked him and must be expelled immediately. So he held his head low and waited for the firm hand. But he didn't get a firm hand on his shoulder, or a curling hand in his hair. Or even a fist in his stomach. Nothing happened. He didn't touch him, or say anything. He heard some of the boys mumbling something like

"I don't know"

Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin didn't look up. He knows what bullies like him does. They find it amusing to hurt you if you fight back. If you look up, even if you breathe. And he had already done all of the three so he had to step very carefully from this point on. So he stood still and remained mute. Eventually he felt a pair of soft fingers push his chin up. The touch was comforting as the man in front of him met his own gaze with his. Arthur's eyes were piercing blue and looked... Worried?

"Are you okay?"

He asked the raven haired boy in front of him. The others looked at him too. They all looked worried. Even the boy who he had tried to save for only a minute ago had stood up and looked at him with the same worry amongst the other boys. Arthur grabbed his shoulder, but not in a harsh way. The touch was firm, yet careful. Like the blonde was afraid to lose him but at the same time afraid he'd break.

Merlin looked around the room. He looked at the boy with brown short hair. He looked at the boy with his bare arms, the long haired punk boy, the bullied victim, and the blonde in front of him. His hair was shining in the sun from the window. Like liquid gold. Merlin could feel his heart pounding fast again. Like he would get another panic attack. That he would fall to the floor and cry like the child he is. So he shrugged of the hand and ran out of there. He ran straight down the hall. Until he stopped. Right in front of the wall. He looked left and right. He didn't know where to go. He didn't know where the toilets where. Or the best place to hide and cry for that case. Behind him the blonde shouted

"don't run away!"

And so Merlin did just that.

He turned right and ran as fast as he could. But he could hear someone was coming after him. The steps was getting closer and closer. He turned another right and looked behind him. He couldn't see anyone. He'd shaken him off, he thought. And then. The second he turned around, he smashed his face into a wall.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Chapter 3  
When Merlin awoke, he thought he saw an angel. Blonde hair, kind eyes and a soft touch. When his vision became less blurry and his head stopped spinning, the eyes was almost crazy with worry and the soft touch was smacks to his cheek. One warm hand resting on his right cheek and hard smacks on the left. The voice was muffled but as he regained consciousness he could hear other voices as well.

"Wake up! Hey! Hey please wake up! Come on!"

Arthur's voice was a soft whisper, yet loud enough to ring in his ears. The air smelled like metal. He felt something moist running down his face and his nose hurt. Like his heart was in it. Throbbing hot. He could taste the blood. Had he chipped his lips as well? Along with the nose bleed? He didn't know. The boy with the shoulder long brown hair gripped the blondes arm.

"Arthur chill will you?"

When he turned to yell at his friend, Merlin moaned from the pain in his aching head and nose. Arthur nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned around.

"Oh thank god!"

He nearly yelled.

He leaned Merlins back on one of his knees and grabbed his head with both arms and looked him deep into his eyes. He spoke slow and loud.

"Are you okay?"

Merlin shook his head a little before focusing on the blonde in front of him. His blue eyes looking deep into his blue ones. Like the ocean meets the sky. Merlin gave him a firm nod and Arthur let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding.

"What's your name? Do you remember your name?"

Merlin nodded and looked at him with open eyes.

"Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

He nodded distantly as he looked at the boy. He grabbed Merlins arm and pulled it over his shoulder, so that he could lean on the stronger boy in front of him.

"Come on."

Said Arthur as he walked with him down the corridor. The boys following after.

"Let's take you to the nurse".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The nurse was kind. Sweet woman with kind eyes and a stunning smile. Skin like silk and blonde hair like a rats nest. If Merlin was straight, that would probably be his kind of girl. She looked about his age. Maybe a little older. Mid twenties perhaps. She was so careful. Cleaning of the blood and doing so like she was performing heart surgery. Merlin was indeed right. He had gotten a cut on his lip. But the nurse was careful, cleaning it with a tiny cotton ball. When she was finished, she stepped back to adore her work. The entire time Arthur was sitting right next to him, watching the woman's every move.

The nurse gave him a final look before clapping her hands together and smiling like the sun itself.

"There. All done"

Arthur stood up and gave the woman a gentle pat on her back.

"Thank you again Elena"

Elena gave out a little giggle before waving her hands at him, making a slightly scrunched up face in the progress.

"Oh! No worries Arthur. Always here to help"

She gave a little shrug before jumping once on her tippy toes.

"Besides. It's my job."

Arthur reached out a hand to help the hurt boy in front of him up.

"Are you feeling better?"

Merlin looked at him with a scrunched brow.

"Why are you helping me? You're not suppose to help me."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the boy, whom continued.

"You're suppose to laugh, or point or kick me or something. Not this! Not bring me to the nurse office or.."

He made a wavy hand gesture to the blonde in front of him.

"... Worry."

And suddenly something seemed to click in Arthur's brain.

The boy in front of him didn't understand that they were joking. He thought that Will was in real danger when they were throwing paper balls at him. He didn't know that Will would probably later steal his pyjama bottoms and throw them in a tree or burn cigarette holes in his notebooks. That when Arthur was "threatening" Merlin, he only meant it as a joke. And a little bit of flirting as well. The shoulder lock, the long gazes it was pretty obvious he didn't mean to do any harm. Well the shoulder lock was misguiding but he still only meant well. Playing his part as The Royal Idiot as he was called at Camelot, since he was the son of the head master and was named Arthur. The Once And Future King Of Albion. This boy, Merlin, didn't know any of this. He thought that he was a bully. Was Merlin bullied at his old school? Is that why he was acting so strange?

Merlin was still waiting for an answer. Arthur looked at him. Deep into his eyes. Watching every detail. The slightly dilated pupils. The grey and blue mixing into something that looked like a rainy sky. He took a breath before answering:

"We don't do that here. No bullying, no beating. Nothing. We make jokes, yeah. Lots of them actually"

he flashed the boy a smile. Merlin seemed to be relaxing a little more, but was still on edge.

"But if someone doesn't like it, they usually say so and we stop. And later we don't make fun of him for asking us to stop, we just... Stop. And then we go back to normal. Like nothing happened."

Merlins eyes trailed to the floor. He bit his lip, hoping that Arthur wouldn't see it.

"Is that why you stopped? Why everyone looked so worried? After the shoulder lock I mean?"

Arthur gave him a nod and then a shy smile.

"We look after each other here. Like we're all Knights Of Camelot. Some even wants to be princesses, and frankly, none of us mind."

Merlin chuckled at the idea. If he would even show up with something that would look even the slightest girly, they would beat the shit out of him back in Ealdor. Especially after they found out. He still cringes after the experience in the shower. When they pushed him to the floor and nearly broke his skull in the beating process. Calling him faggot, gaylord, cocksucker and who knows what. It's gotten to that point to where he doesn't ever remember what happened. He just remembers blood mixing in with the water. He snapped out of the memory quickly and looked at the boy in front of him. Arthur still looked worried and Merlin didn't want him to feel that. It was just something about Arthur. Something that felt right, felt safe. That felt like... Home.

Merlin gave him a cunning smile with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Can I be a sorcerer?"

He asked and Arthur laughed. But not in a mocking way. It was a warm and full hearted laughter that made Merlin laugh as well.

"It's actually good you said that, because with the name Merlin, you would be called one anyways"

Merlin gave out another chuckle.

After a good few minutes of laughter their eyes met once more and they could both feel a warm feeling in their chests. Like butterflies. Arthur rested his hand or Merlin shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Come on."

He said as they walked towards the door.

"Let's get something to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

When they entered the food hall, Merlin was literally in Arthur's steps. He was terrified of getting lost, or taken or killed. Some of the boys would pass them, bowing to the blonde, saying such as "You majesty" or "his Royal highness" and such. Arthur would bow all royally before chuckling as they had passed. When Merlin turned around, the boys who had bowed would laugh as well.

After passing a few tables and even more students bowing to Arthur, a boy with blonde curly hair stood up and waved them over.

"There he is!"

He said loud enough so the five other males at the table could hear.

"The Royal Idiot!"

Some of the boys raised their glasses, others said such as "hear hear!" Or "our King!" He did a bow with his head before speaking.

"Hello my fellow knights of the round table."

The boy from earlier with the shoulder long brown hair laughed out loud before pointing at Arthur with his fork.

"Mate I know you aren't that good at geometry, but this is a rectangle."

Arthur simply rolled his eyes and sat down next to the blonde with the curls.

"Hey Leon"

he said. Leon smiled, before looking up at Merlin. He flashed him a kind smile.

"Who's this?"

Merlin sat down next to Arthur and stretched out a hand to Leon.

"I'm Merlin. I'm new here."

Leon pointed at Merlin with his free hand and had his mouth open a little before looking at the others at the table.

"Is that the guy who crashed into the wall?"

The boy with bare arms nodded.

"Yes. He saw us throwing paper balls at Will and I guess he thought we were bothering him"

The boy next to him made a sound with food still in his mouth before pointing at his food with his fork.

"A bit thick right"

The blonde with bare arms turned and looked at him insulted and in shock.

"Gwaine!"

He nearly yelled and the boy raised his arms.

"That was kinda rude"

said a dark skinned boy whom sat right across Gwaine.

"Shut up, Elyan. Anyways I was talking about the sauce"

said Gwaine without looking up from his food. Elyan looked at the strong man next to Gwaine with suspicion.

"What is wrong with him?"

Percival looked at Gwaine before looking back at Elyan. He had a quick look at the boy with short brown hair who was sitting at his right, before responding to Elyan's question.

"Sorry, Ely. Can't be rude to my boyfriend."

Gwaine nodded in agreement whilst still enjoying his food.

"Cause then he won't get laid."

The boy next to Percival reached out a fist behind the tall blondes back towards Gwaine.

"Nice one"

Gwaine bumped it.

"Thanks Lance"

and he returned to his food. So did Lancelot. Right across from where Merlin was seated was the boy they threw paper balls at earlier. His hair was black and messy and he smelled a lot like cigarettes. He shook his head to Gwaine's reply and put another fork in his mouth when he said:

"You two are so weird"

Gwaine pushed himself over the table so he could look past Percival and Lancelot. He pointed his fork at the boy who was seated at the same side of the table as him.

"Hey! Stay out of this Will"

Will simply rolled his eyes and continued eating. Merlin looked up at Gwaine and Percival.

"So are you two dating?"

Gwaine for probably the first time during the meal dropped his fork and placed his arm around the bigger male.

"Yes we are. But neither of us is gay though."

Percival shook his head and smiled at Merlin

"I am bisexual and Gwaine is pansexual. Oh and he's also flirting with every human he can find. Just a little heads up for the future."

Gwaine gave out a hearted laugh.

"Yes, but he doesn't mind"

he said as he leaned his head on the stronger mans shoulder.

"Because he knows he's my one true love."

Percival kissed his boyfriends head and ruffled his hair. Will made a gauging sound and turned away from the love doves.

"He's aromatic"

said Elyan. "He doesn't want sex nor a relationship. He even burns the pornmagazines the other boys are hiding around which is actually pretty cool. Anyways he hates love and all that so you shouldn't talk about that around him. You know, for your own safety."

Will looked at his darker friend like he had offended his honour.

"I didn't give you permission to just tell the new kid my sexuality."

Elyan looked down and mumbled in respond.

"Sorry. But he would figure it out anyways."

Will looked at Merlin. Once he had caught his eyes he pointed at Elyan.

"He's polysexual. He likes girls boys and transgender females."

Elyan simply responded with:

"I don't mind genderfluids either."

Leon had been watching the boys exchanging the dialogue like a tennis match before looking at Lancelot.

"Isn't anyone gonna out me?"

Percival looked up from his food and talked directly to Merlin.

"He doesn't know what he is."

Leon looked questionably at Percival before nodding in agreement.

"Hm? True."

Will smiled at the Raven haired boy in front of him.

"So what about you Merlin? Where do you swing?"

Merlin suddenly felt very self conscious. He cleared his throat and kept on stabbing his food.

"Well I'm not straight, that's for sure"

Arthur let out a hearted laugh and smiled at the man right across from him.

"Congratulation Lance. You are officially the only heterosexual amongst us."

"Wait?"

Said Merlin as he turned to Arthur.

"Are you? Gay?"

The blonde simply turned his head, winked whilst making a click nose, and returned to his food. Merlin let out a short laugh and his mouth was ajar. Arthur chuckled and looked at the skinny boy next to him.

"What? You don't think I'm gay?"

Merlin just shook his head and smiled to his food.

"No no I'm not saying that I don't believe it. I just find it funny."

This time Arthur turned his entire body towards Merlin and gave him his full attention.

"Come on. Tell."

Merlin just shook his head. Arthur leaned closer to the boy.

"Come on Merlin. What's so funny about me being gay."

Merlin dropped his knife and turned his body toward Arthur's.

"You're the typical jock aren't you? Strong, blonde. When people look at you they expect you to be dating the head cheerleader. Instead you're probably dating the waterboy or something. You're crushing the stereotype which is actually pretty cool of you."

The blonde simply laughed and turned to his food.

"Maybe I'm trapped in a teen movie and will be dating the leader of the chess club."

Merlin really wanted to say that he was head of the chess club for one year in Ealdor. That he was forced to be a waterboy during a school game once as well. But he chose to leave the conversational theme as Arthur just had as well. Instead he came up with a new one.

"So why do they call you The Royal Idiot?" Arthur smiled to his food.

"Well you already know I'm the head masters son. And my name is Arthur. And we go to Camelot..."

"I get it. The Once And Future King Of Albion, yeah. But why The Royal Idiot?"

Arthur merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know actually. For a laugh I guess."

Merlin nodded, but he wasn't done.

"It's kind of unrhythmical though. The Royal Prat sounds better."

Gwaine let out a loud laughter and stood up.

"That Merlin, will not go unnoticed."

He then shouted for the entire food hall to hear.

"Ladies, gentlemen, knights and other creatures! Our King will be renamed!"

He wandered dramatically over to Arthur who rolled his eyes, whispered

"now you've done it"

to Merlin before flashing him a smile and knelt down in front of Gwaine. Gwaine gently laid his knife on Arthur shoulders as he yelled out:

"All hail The Royal Pratt! All hail THE KING!"

Once Arthur had risen every man in the room would three times yell the phrase "ALL HAIL THE PRATT!" Well before the third one Gwaine had already sat himself down next to Percival and Arthur slightly closer to Merlin than original seated. Once all the students had channted the phrase, the room was once again filled with the familiar buzz of conversations. Merlin assumed it was a form of tradition.

After five minutes of quiet by the Knights table, Merlin broke the silent.

"Arthur? You mentioned earlier that some likes to be called princesses? What was that again?"

Arthur turned to Gwaine.

"Gwaine point out the Ladies for Merlin will you"

Gwaine, who seemed very pleased for being asked stood up a little in his seat and started pointing around the room.

"That ones a princess, that ones a princess, that one is definetly a princess, that is an enchantress now as she likes to be called, she is one operation away from having to change schools actually, and that one is apparently a dragon now. Oh yeah, and he's a drag queen. Puts on some shows in the common room and he's slaying it!"

Merlin couldn't stop smiling. Everyone was so... Themselves. You could be whoever you wanted to be there. He felt so safe, so... Happy. He liked Camelot. He really did.


	6. Chapter 6

He took it back. He hates Camelot. Maybe not "hate" but he knew it was too good to be true. When he found out that all the boys had to shower together and change together, he was very uncomfortable. He knew they'd have to share bathrooms and showers, but he expected walls of some sort between every one of them. Maybe curtains even. Not just an open wet room with 12 showers, male genitals and dripping bodies. If they saw any of his scars or bruises they'd ask. Both the ones caused from others and those caused by himself. He didn't want to think about it. Not now. But he couldn't, when all the boys rushed down to the bathrooms.

He ended up standing in a corner clutching his shirt. His back was pressed against the white tiles, staring uncomfortable around him, yet keeping his vision to the floor. He was feeling hot and cold at the same time. And dizzy. And nauseous. Well... If he puked that would probably be a good enough reason not to shower.

"Merlin?!"

He turned to the voice and dear god, he was not ready for what greeted him. Arthur was walking towards him, slowly and confidently. A white towel was wrapped around his waist. His six-pack was well shaped and clear and his chest and shoulders broad. He had a suave smile dancing on his lips and his eyes was playful with a certain spark. Suddenly Merlin felt weak to the knees and very insecure standing there in an oversized grey Twenty One Pilots t-shirt and a pair of blue boxer shorts. Arthur kept on walking until they where merely 10 inches from each other. Maybe even less.

"Aren't you gonna shower?"

Merlin didn't really know where to look. He would usually look down, but in these circumstances that would've been a bad idea. He looked at the walls next to him.

"I... I didn't know it would be that..."

He did a gesture to the showers while trying to find the right words.

"... Open"

Arthur laughed that warm, full hearted laugh he has, which morphed into a sympathetic yet mocking awe. He did a little pout and so did Merlin in response. Of course a much more angrily and nearly not even close to one as gorgeous as the one in front of him. Arthur continued.

"Is Merlin afraid of showing off his body."

The door wasn't that far away. It was even on the same wall as Merlin was currently pushed up against. He could go for it. Run. Run upstairs, pack his bags and never return. But before he could even finish his train of thought, Arthur's hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

Merlin didn't look at him. Arthur sighed.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I really want to help in any way I can."

Merlin still didn't look at him. The silence was long. Even though boys were shouting to each other and water was running in the background, to these two boys it was almost dead silent. For to them, only the man in front of them was what really mattered.

Eventually Arthur sighed and let go of Merlins shoulder. He began walking to the bench on the other side of the room where his clothes lay.

"There's usually no one here at 10pm"

he said over his shoulder. And finally Merlin looked up. Arthur's eyes was apologetic yet understanding.

"Why are you helping me?" Asked the skinny boy from Ealdor.

"I don't know."

Said Arthur. He then turned and walked back to the skinny boy. His eyes almost turned into two lines as he looked the boy up and down and pointed at him with his finger.

"There's something about you Merlin. I just can't put my finger on it."

Merlin flashed him a smile.

"Is it because I'm so insanely adorable?"

Arthur rolled his eyes but still laughed.

"Or maybe it's because I'm so charismatically handsome."

Arthur shook his head, but was still smiling.

"Shut up Merlin."

The look the two boys shared was warm and almost familiar. They were speaking like they've know each other before. Like they had known each other for ages.

After the prolonged eye contact and the shared smile, Arthur spoke.

"You know if you go to the room now you got time to change before any of the others get there, if getting naked in front of us is a part of your problem."

Merlin bowed his head a little and looked at the blonde in front of him through his bangs. Arthur raised his eyebrows and gestured to the door.

"Go!"

Merlin flashed him another grin before backing to the door while bowing in the process.

"Yes your Royal Dollophead."

Once again Arthur pointed at him with a sharp finger and flashed him a stern look that was still soft in some way.

"You've already changed my name once today, I'm not gonna let you do it twice."

Merlin chuckled and disappeared out the door. Arthur was still looking at the door after Merlin had vanished.

"What was that all about?"

Said the familiar voice of Percival.

"Was that a bit of romance I spotted there?"

Said Gwaine mockingly.

"Oh is Arthur gonna get some tonight~"

sang Elyan mockingly as he bumped Arthur with his elbow.

"Hm who knows. Maybe read him some poetry."

Hummed Lancelot to himself.

"Poetry?!"

Exclaimed Leon with a surprised and over dramatic tone.

"Arthur loves poetry."

Said Will in the corner and all the boys laughed when they remembered the incidence in English literature, when Arthur was reading a very dirty story some of the boys had found out loud to the others, making them laugh because of the overdramatic love making and the well chosen words. When the teacher came in and asked what they were doing, Arthur panicked and said they were reading poetry. The teacher got quite surprised and repeated his answer with a questioning tone. Arthur, who was simply too embarrassed, stuttered out the phrase:

" I love poetry"

And the boys have been mocking him for it ever since. And to make matters worse, he always have to read out loud in poetry class.

"You know..."

Gwaine mumbled, looking over at Arthur.

"... According to the tales you are actually suppose to marry the servant girl Gwen and not the sorcerer Merlin."

Arthur shook his head and put on his grey t shirt that matched his black boxer briefs. Percival came up next to his significant other and circled an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, but if he did that Lance would kill him."

Lancelot made himself look like a knight as he held the shampoo bottle up in front of him as a sword as he said the next phrase very dramatically.

"You shall marry Gwen over my dead body!"

Arthur laughed out loud and said between breaths.

"I think it'll be over my dead body in that case. I know how much you love her, you'd practically kill to keep her safe."

Lancelot turned into his charming and slightly shy self as he put the shampoo bottle back into his toiletry bag.

"I'd do anything for my fiancé"

"WHAT?!" Screamed all the boys and nearly slipped on the bathroom floor to get over to Lancelot in such a hurry.

"Have you proposed to Gwen? Already?"

Asked Will surprised. Lance simply shrugged.

"It's not a real proposal, but we've both agreed that when we are old enough and have enough money we will get married."

Gwaine nearly curled himself around Lancelot in an attend to woo him.

"Can I be your brides maid?"

The man with brown hair laughed and turned to his friend.

"you can be mine if I can be yours".

Percival wrapped his arms around Gwaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The boy with shoulder long brown hair turned around in the stronger mans arm and kissed him softly on the lips.

Afterwards they all got dressed and returned to their room. Merlin was fast asleep, still wearing his Twenty One Pilots shirt and boxer briefs. He was curled into a ball on the bed. Merlin looked so small, so innocent. His duvet was on the end of the bed by his feet. Arthur sighed and wandered over to him.

He grabbed the duvet and folded it over the sleeping form on the bed. As he did so he noticed that his boxer shorts had creeped up a little on his thighs and he seemed to notice... scars? Why did he have...?

Arthur knew he couldn't creep over Merlin and look at something so close to the groin area. At least not for so long. He folded the duvet over the skinny, pale body and walked over to his bed. He decided to ask Merlin about it in the morning. Once he found a good way to do so.

But he never did.


	7. Chapter 7

October

(Described violence)

The weeks passed fast. Most of the time they would joke around, do their homework, pay attention in class (most of the time) and it all just went so fast. Suddenly the first break was approaching. Everyone was going home for a week and relax with their families. Tell them how school is going, meet friends. It was great. At least for most of them.

"So what are you doing Elyan?"

Asked Leon.

"Oh you know, see my sister and my dad. Apparently hang out with Lance as well for the whole week."

He looked over at Lancelot who gave him a shy smile.

"Yeah, again I am so sorry for falling in love with your sister."

The others laughed.

"What about you Arthur?"

Asked Percival who was folding some of his clothes.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Said Will and smirked. Gwaine nodded and leaned up from his half laying position on his bed.

"Yeah. He's not going anywhere right? I mean he's practically living at the campus."

The others laughed to the referring fact that Arthurs house was indeed near campus since his father did not only own the school bt ruled it as well. The boys were still laughing and Leon pushed Arthur gently on the arm.

"Haha nice one yeah yeah hilarious."

Arthur said during the laughter as sarcastically as he could muster. He looked over at Merlin who was sitting right next to him.

"What about you Merlin. What are you gonna do?"

Merlin just shrugged and studied his shoes.

"My mum and I will probably just watch some movies. Maybe Gaius will come over."

Gwaine stood up and sat down on the bed next to Merlins.

"Now isn't that pretty awkward? Having a teacher as a family friend. Like an uncle or something?"

Merlin just shrugged once again.

"Not really. He's a good friend and I don't mind."

The other nodded. Arthur turned to the boy next to him and smiled.

"Anything else?"

If Merlin could read Arthur's mind he'd known that the blonde next to him really wanted him to say no so that he could ask if they could hang out. That Arthur really wanted to spend time with Merlin in the break. Of course when Merlin is faced with pressure he tries to deliver. So he simply said:

"Might meet up with some old friends."

What no one else in the room knew was that his 'old friends' where his old bullies. His wounds had closed shut and the bruises was long gone. They might want to give him some new ones.

Merlin had just been to the shop and bought some milk. It was dark and the air was damp. It was about to rain. The street lamps was sending out a warm yellow light and made the red, brown and yellow leaves glow. His house was just a few blocks down and a turn to the right.

He was still listening to The Killers. Last week was a lot of Passenger and Ed Sheeran and a little bit of The Paper Kites. But he had completely fallen in love with Mr. Brightside by The Killers lately. The volume wasn't on that high and for some reason one of his earbuds was out and jumping on his chest so he quickly recognised the voice of Cendred and the others.

"Oi gaylord you home already?"

Merlin turned around and was met with the familiar yet unfriendly glare from Cendred, Ethan and Oswald. He nearly dropped his milk. He knew it wasn't worth running, they'd catch him. No, he stood completely still and stared a hole in the ground.

He heard their footsteps approaching and understood just how close they were when Oswald pushed Merlin right into Ethan's chest. Cendred pushed past Oswald and grabbed Merlins shoulder. He bent down a little and looked at him with a murderous look.

"You've been blowing any posh boys lately?"

Ethan laughed behind him.

"Do they call you another name when you do it?"

Oswald laughed loudly and pointed at the skinny boy.

"Yeah! The guys will be moaning their girlfriends names. Oh Allison, Oh Maddie!"

Cendred shook his head and grinned like the Cheshire Cat while staring at Merlin only inches from his face.

"But they never moan Merlin."

He made a little pout before laughing again.

"Isn't that all you want Merlin? Someone to love you and your little gay ass? But it will never happen. All in all you're just a man whore."

The others laughed with Cendred only louder of course. The taller man in front of Merlin never removed his gaze from him.

"Say Merlin. Those bruises must have healed completely since the last time we saw you."

Merlin didn't say anything. He kept his gaze to the ground and waited for the first punch. Cendred grin widened as he leaned down to whisper. "Perhaps we should give you some new ones."

It was weird. He hadn't been punched in months. He would never really break the way he did when Cendreds fist hit his stomach. Not like this. He never got the air punched of his lungs like now. Before he would pretend. Pretend the air was knocked straight out of his lungs to please him. But now it was real. It hurt so much more than it used to. It was so painful. What made it even worse was that it was only the first punch. He had a lot more to come.

The punches just kept on coming, and once he hit the ground the kicks would be the next. Heavy boots on his scrawny body. It hurt even worse than the last time. After they had beaten him to a heaving pulp they left. The milk was still alright and hadn't spilled a drop. So after a minute or two he found his breath, picked up the bag and limped back to his mothers house.

It went on like that for an entire week.


	8. Chapter 8

November

(Mentioning Bruises and scars)

When he returned to Camelot the next day he was attacked. All the boys came running towards him to squeeze the air out of him. They would all hug him so hard that his body ached for hours after. The bruises was that made it all so utterly painful. He understood that quickly when a soft hug from Will made him nearly fall apart in pain.

He knew how he looked under his clothes. He knew that he was completely black, blue and purple from mid-chest and down to mid-thigh. Mostly stomach and hips though. But both his chest and legs had their areas that was twice as painful as they looked. Most of the time he wanted nothing more but to scream in utter agony but of course he couldn't. He just had to bare through it and fake a smile. Like he's alway done with his mother.

The day was as normal as always. They would eat their food, do their schoolwork and Merlin would take his 10pm shower. He would stare at the bruises, the scars and the sad face hovering above the broken body. He didn't even realise he was gone for an hour. Luckily he had just changed to his pyjamas when Arthur came down.

"Hey"

Merlin smiled to him and walked over to his clothes.

"Hey"

Arthur looked around the room as he walked towards Merlin.

"You okay?"

Merlin nodded and gathered up his things.

"Yeah. Of course. Why do you ask?"

Arthur looked at him slightly suspicious.

"You've been gone for over an hour."

Merlin looked down at his clothes. He didn't really know what to say to that. He didn't really know what to say to anything lately. He was getting lost in his thought all the time it would seem. Thinking about how to tell people what was going on in his life. To tell people what was going on in his head. What he might do. What he's already done.

He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder and Merlin looked up. Arthur looked worried. Like he cared. That his main focus was on Merlin and no one else. He looked deep into Merlins eyes. All the way into his soul.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Merlin wanted to just drop everything in his hands and just cry. Just cry into the blonde boys arms and feel his strong hands wrap around him. Holding him. Safe and secure.

He snapped out of the thought and smiled the way he always did. Happily. With a hint of pain in it. Only noticeable for the people who really looked. And he could tell Arthur really did.

"I'm fine."

He knew that he was lying. Arthur knew he was lying. But none of them said anything. Not a word from the bathroom to the bedroom. Just a comfortable silence that screamed. "I understand".


	9. Chapter 9

"Arthur you have to see this!"

Merlin marched over to the blondes bed and slumped down next to him. Arthur clutched his computer for his bare life to make sure it wouldn't fall down along with the pillow who met the cold stone floor.

"Merlin I can't right now I'm doing homework"

But the boy with raven hair simply shut Arthur's computer close and threw it on the bed to the left, which seemed to be Lancelots'.

He scooted closer to the blonde and played the youtube video.

On the screen was a boy with a pale face, beatiful eyes and a kind smile. Next to him was a boy with black framed glasses, a huge smile and blonde hair. The boy with glasses was wearing a blue cap.

"Who's this?"

Asked Arthur confused. Merlin turned to him and looked overdramatically offended.

"You don't know?"

The man in front of him shook his head slowly and he looked even more confused than before. Merlin turned his entire body towards Arthur and pointed to the screen.

"That is Troye Sivan. He is not only an amazing musician, but an actor as well. He came out a few years ago and is best friends with Tyler Oakley. Tyler is a really popular youtuber and has even had a show he called Slumberparty. There's even a documentary about him called snervous. He's also published a book. Like Dan and Phil. You know who Dan and Phil are right?"

Arthur shook his head slowly and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"We'll watch them later."

The video kept playing. Merlin would occasionally give the elder man a side glance. Just to see if he was enjoying himself. He was.

Later he would show Arthur all the Phil Is Not On Fire videos and Arthur was laughing more and more for each clip.

"Wait"

Merlin paused Phil Is Not On Fire 5 and turned to Arthur.

"Are they dating?"

Merlin didn't exactly know what to say.

"Well, um, no. Not technically. But there is A LOT of people who wants them to."

Merlin didn't really want to drag Arthur into the whole thing about shipping and fanfictions cause he might've been pretty weirded out by it.

"Oh"

he said and nodded slowly. He then snapped his fingers and pointed at Merlin.

"Like us!"

Merlin made a surprised face and Arthur blushed.

"It's just the guys keep on saying that we're kinda into each other and, um, yeah..."

The silence lasted for a few seconds until Merlin bursted out into laughter. He laughed louder and louder and nearly fell off the bed.

After a while Arthur grew quite tired of Merlins mockery and would start to push him. Unfortunately that only made Merlin laugh even more.

"It tickles!"

And so Arthur continued to tickle the boy. He would occasionally scrunch his face because of the bruises he would touch but he just covered the painful moans with laughter.

Arthur did not notice and he continued tickling Merlin until he laid down on his back with Arthur on top of him.

The laughter died down but the smile was still there.

Arthur could feel his pulse in every part of his body going faster and faster and Merlin knew his pupils was dilated. Maybe so much one could barely see the blue. His cheeks was starting to become pink and Arthur was very, very hot. He was burning. And he knew that something were to happen.

He wanted to.

He wanted so badly to just lean down.

Close enough.

But before he could finish the though, Merlins head was already getting closer and the soft pink lips of Merlin Emrys met the red lips of Arthur Penndragon.

It was nothing more than a peck, but neither needed anything else. The kiss was soft and calm and oh so sweet, and as their lips parted Merlin whispered from the bed, still looking into Arthur's eyes.

"It looks like they were right".


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin was already seated next to Will and Lancelot in the dining hall, talking about books.

Will had just finished The Perks Of Being A Wallflower and said that Merlin should read it as soon as possible. Merlin promised he would. 

When Arthur came to them with his tray, Merlin flashed him a smile. A sweet smile, a caring smile. A happy smile. 

Arthur returned the smile. 

As Arthur was seated he was immediately dragged into a debate going on between Leon and Elyan about the correct answer at a History test they had earlier that week. 

During the yelling and the book discussion, Merlin and Arthur would look at each other for as long as possible until Gwaine raised his voice. 

"Okay what the hell is going on over there?!" 

At the sudden outburst the boy with Raven hair and the boy with hair like gold would both jump a little in their seats and respond at the same time. 

"Nothing!" 

The other boys grew quiet and looked suspicious at them. 

Elyan stood up a little in his seat and spoke threatening. 

"If you guys are planning another prank I swear to god Arthur..." 

Merlin seemed scared in his seat. Like he really believed that Elyan would do something. That he would harm them in any way. 

But Arthur just raised his hand towards Elyan and spoke soothing. 

"Don't worry Elyan. We're just smiling over something Merlin showed me by my bed" 

as soon as the phrase had left his lips Arthur regretted it deeply. 

All the boys started o-ing and shoved the boys lightly and Merlin blushed deep and would look down. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. 

The second he caught Merlins eyes he smiled apologetic and mouthed the phrase "Sorry". 

Merlin passed him a shy smile and responded. "It's alright". 

That made the rest of the boys oh even louder and push them a little more. 

After some eye rolls, loud groans, certain inappropriate jokes and just pure and utter mockery, it slowly died out. 

They would still joke and every boy around the table would refuse to let it go, but they would occupy themselves with other activities and subjects of conversation in the meantime. 

After breakfast was English Literature, but Merlin knew he would probably not pay attention with Arthur seated next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Gwaine, could you turn the lights back on?" 

Gwaine stood up and turned on the lights as Percival turned off the projector. 

Ms Nimueh sat down on her chair and brought out one of the poetry books. 

Everyone else got the exact same copy out. 

As they did so Nimueh wrote the page number on the whiteboard as she listened to pages being turned. 

"Alright. Arthur would you like to read for us?" 

Arthur knew very well that she would ask him to do so and was already standing. 

"Right" 

he said as he cleared his throat. 

Merlin was trying very hard not to giggle. Arthur reading poetry. This will be good. 

"I hate the way you talk to me  
And the way you cut your hair  
I hate the way you drive my car  
And I hate it when you stare." 

As he was reading he was doing an impression of an American female accent and would occasionally make little noises like overdramatic sighs and pretending to chew gum. 

Everyone found it amusing, even Ms Nimueh. 

They had just finished watching 10 Things I Hate About You and the assignment was to analyse the poem that Arthur was currently reading.

Even though the characterization was not at all like Kat in the movie, it was still funny. 

"I hate your big dum combat boots  
And the way you read my mind  
I hate it so much it makes me sick  
It even makes me rhyme"

Merlin let out a little laugh, lucky for him he wasn't the only one. 

"I hate it how your always right  
And I hate it when you lie  
I hate it when you make me laugh  
And even worse when you make me cry"

Arthur once again overdramatised the scene and would start to pretend to tear up, which he was doing excellently. 

Merlin was even slightly temped to reach up and give him a hug. But he understood it would ruin the joke. 

"I hate it how you're not around  
And the fact that you didn't call  
But mostly I hate how I don't hate you  
Not even close  
Not even a little bit  
Not even at all." 

He would fan himself with his hands and look genuinely hurt. 

Merlin actually did a little pout. 

Of course he started laughing again when Arthur pointed to the door and asked like nothing had happened 

"Should I run out the door now or is that not necessary?" 

Ms Nimueh just shook her head and sighed through her smile. 

"No Arthur. You don't have to run out. I think we all got a pretty good impression that you were hurt." 

Arthur did a little bow and everyone gave him a small applause. Even Nimueh. 

When Arthur sat down Merlin gave him a little pat on his shoulder and Arthur smiled at him and gave him a little pat on his back. 

Although it was a lot firmer than Merlins. And hurt a little as well. 

While they were writing Merlin would doodle a little something on Arthur's page. And Arthur would do the same. 

Everything from smileys and hearts to flowers and song quotes. 

It was sweet and simple. They got completely lost in the doodling and almost forgot the assignment. 

After a while of writing and analysing Arthur wrote a note. 

It took a whole 5 minutes until Merlin noticed it sitting next to his page. On the note it said:

"Hey. What actually happened this morning?" 

Merlin looked over at him but he was too busy writing. 

Merlin picked up his pen and wrote on the other side of the note. 

The second he left it on Arthur's page he picked it up. 

"We kissed you dollophead"

Arthur shook his head and turned to Merlin and whispered. 

"I know that but what did it mean. Like are we together was it a mistake what was it?" 

Merlin looked slightly confused until he nodded his head like he was agreeing to a conversation he had with himself. 

He looked at Arthur with his big blue eyes. He looked like an angel right in front of him although Merlin didn't feel like it. 

He felt insecure and afraid. But Arthur didn't see that. He saw someone wonderful. 

"What do you want it to be?" 

Arthur sighed and almost looked disappointed. 

Merlin actually thought he'd said something wrong. That Arthur wasn't interested. 

He looked at him, worried he would shut him down. 

Arthur leaned closer and whispered aggressive. 

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." 

Merlins face lit up and Arthur smiled and laughed before mumbling "idiot". 

Merlin shook his head and said "prat" before returning to his poem analysing. 

So they were together now apparently. And Merlin didn't mind. Not even a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

(Describing bruises and scars)

Shower time was his time. 

10 pm, singing, shampooing, trying desperately not to run his fingers over the cuts and scars and trying even harder to pretend they weren't there. 

It was that one shot he got to pretend he was someone else. Something else. Maybe even pretend to be no one. 

To just think and let the water run long enough to feel a numbing sensation in his body and to leave his body as an empty shell. 

He liked to disappear deep into his own mind. Into a world he can't even describe. 

Merlin loves to shower. And 10 pm was the only time he could do so. 

It was the only time nobody else came down to take a shower. 

He already knew that Arthur could his shower schedule by heart. 10 pm every other day. 

So if somebody were to come down Arthur would try to get there first to warn him.  

Merlin hadn't told Arthur why he never showers in front of the others. Or why he never changed in the bedroom. Why he's very uncomfortable to talk about his body to anyone. Or to show too much skin. 

And Arthur never asked. 

Almost like he knew. 

But on the other hand he might just think that it's just another weird thing with Merlin. Another quirky part to his quirky personality. 

Merlin twisted the knob and walked out of the shower. He grabbed his soft black towel and wiped his face and chest. 

As he passed one of the mirrors over the sink he stopped and looked himself down in the reflection. 

He could see faded scars on his hips and lower stomach as well as down his thighs. 

It's not that many on his thighs but it's still enough. More than enough. 

The scars on his hips and thighs are slim and are clearly man made. 

But he does have some scars on his stomach and side. They're big and round and bulky. Some are even on his chest. He turned around and looked at his back. Long scar on his back. Covers half his left side. 

He remember when some of the guys stuck a stick in his wheel as he was fleeing for his life on his bicycle. 

He fell and managed to turn around in the air. 

He landed on a big pointy rock that followed him as he fell on the ground. 

Around the big scar is other small ones from other smaller rocks and a few nails. 

They're scattered carelessly around on his back but the big one on his left is what really stands out. 

He looked at the bruises he got while visiting Ealdor. 

He didn't remember much from those nights anymore. Only flashbacks. 

He remember one night when he was walking home with his bike and suddenly heard them calling his name. He remember them using their usual nicknames and homophobic sense of humour. 

The rest is just short flashes. Flashes of pain. 

He can clearly see them kicking him. Merlin twisting on the ground in pain and pure agony. 

He remember them leaving him as a broken pulp on the ground. 

Then standing up, spitting out some blood from his mouth, picking up his bike and going home. 

He doesn't remember what he told his mother, the only thing he does know is that it wasn't the truth. 

He said something about crashing on his bike or something. 

He doesn't remember and he doesn't care. He just traced his fingers over the bruises on his lower back and stomach as he looks deep into the mirror and whisper with a hushed and broken tone. 

"Why am I like this?"  

When he returned to the bedroom, newly changed and with slightly damp hair the others was asleep. 

He raised the duvet, sat down, took his pyjama bottoms off and climbed into bed. 

When he turned the light off he heared Arthur's voice in the night. 

"Are you okay?" 

And Merlin simply replied with the same lie he's been telling himself all this time. 

Through all the bullying, through all the blood, through every night with silent sobs that has lulled him to sleep. 

He told the boy he loves the same lie he's been telling himself for as long as he can remember. 

"I'm fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Will and Merlin was sitting under a tree watching the cricket field. 

Gaius who is the P.E teacher allowed the two of them to skip P.E as long as they would get at least some fresh air and some form of exercise. 

As the others was running around hitting balls with sticks, Merlin was reading The Perks Of Being A Wallflower and Will was having a cigarette. 

"You shouldn't smoke" 

said Merlin as he turned a page, not lifting his eyes up from the book. 

Will rolled his eyes whilst taking another drag and looked over the cricket field. 

"God Mer you might as well be my mum"

Merlin shook his head and put his book down. 

He stood up and brushed of the dirt on his trousers. Will looked up at his friend. 

"Oi where do you think you're going?" 

Merlin pointed at the field. 

"I'm just gonna ask Arthur about something." 

Will simply shook his head and blew out the smoke. 

"Ask or kiss?" 

He looked down on the smoking teenager. How did Will know? He couldn't possibly be joking, he seemed too calm to joke about Arthur and Merlin dating. 

"How did you know?" 

What Merlin didn't expect was for Will's eyes to widen dramatically and his mouth to ajar. 

Will nearly lost his cigarette and nearly fell down the hill because of the speed he stood up. 

He literally jumped to his feet and had to take two side steps down the hill so he wouldn't fall. 

"Wait! You guys kissed?! You guys are really together?! How long has this been going on?" 

Merlin made shushing panicking sounds and got a little closer. 

"Just for a day. We kissed yesterday. We haven't really had the chance to do anything or talk about anything but we kissed and well..." 

Will was giggling like a twelve year old girl and took another drag of his cigarette. 

"Oh my god that is awesome! So you're gonna talk to him about it or?" 

Merlin nodded and walked down the hill. Will stumbled after him down the hill throwing away his cigarette and trying to keep his balance while Merlin was still talking. 

"I just want to know if he wants people to know or if he wants it to be a secret for a little longer or what we're going to do so you can't tell anyone alright." 

Will stopped halfway down the hill and shouted after his friend. 

"Alright alright but I'm not gonna keep it to myself for so long!" 

The raven haired boy just gave him a thumbs up and kept on walking. 

When he reached Arthur he leaned his elbow on the blondes shoulder. 

Arthur turned his head quickly to smile at Merlin and continued watching the match. 

"Who's winning?" 

Arthur pointed at the boys. 

"Leon's team so far but Percival is up after Elyan so I think that'll change pretty fast." 

Merlin chuckled. They were silent for a while, watching Elyan hit. 

After a while Merlin finally gathered up the courage to ask. 

"I'm sorry I didn't really get what happened in class yesterday so...?" 

Arthur turned around and Merlin dropped his arm from the stronger's shoulder. 

Arthur looked at him as to encourage him to continue. Merlin continued. 

"I have a question." 

He looked down and fiddled a little with his shirt. 

"Okay I have two questions...." 

Arthur sighed and carefully pealed Merlins hands from his shirt and stroke his thumb over Merlins knuckle. 

Merlin sort of lost his breath as he watched Arthur's hand caress his fingers. 

"Continue" 

Arthur said and Merlin did so. 

"Are we a couple? And, um, if we are when will we you know, be public about it?" 

Arthur shrugged and leaned down a little so he looked up at Merlin through his lashes. 

"If you want us to be a couple I'm definetly not going to say no. That's for sure." 

Merlin chuckled and Arthur smiled. 

"And I'll guess we'll be public when we feel it's time." 

He straightened himself to his normal height. 

"Or you know when one of us and by that I mean you" 

he gave Merlins hands a little squeeze and Merlin gave him a little smile. 

"Accidentally tell someone." 

Merlin bit his lip and mumbled to the ground. 

"Yeah about that..." 

Arthur squinted at the boy before laughing when Merlin looked at him in his awkward yet charming way. 

Not so far away from where the two boys were standing Percival was getting ready to hit the cricket ball. 

He was looking out of the field breathing in the fresh air. 

What he didn't notice was Gwaine sneaking up behind him. 

Whether Gwaine was coming over to give his boyfriend a surprise hug or a kiss was completely forgotten the moment the ball came flying towards Percival and he managed to hit his boyfriend right in the face from behind when he swung the bat to hit the ball. 

He could feel the bat hit something so he turned around and was faced with a bleeding Gwaine behind him. 

He turned around horrified and showered Gwaine in apologies so he didn't see where the ball went. 

But Arthur and Merlin did. The cricket ball came flying with full speed and hit Will right in the head as he was lighting another cigarette. 

He dropped his lighter and collapsed on the grass. 

It was quite a thing to see. 

Gaius was extremely tempted to take some pictures. 

Of course that would be highly inappropriate for him as a teacher to do so. 

And since most of the other students had already whipped out their phones to film the incident he didn't have to do anything. Just ask for the footage later. 

Merlin and Arthur was dragging Will to the nurse office. 

One arm hooked around their shoulders. 

Right behind them was Leon trying to to hold Will's head up while pestering them about what the hell happened. 

Merlin and Arthur was talking at the same time waving their free hand. 

Behind them was Gwaine spinning around while he was holding his nose and asking what happened, hit him and happened to Will. 

Percival was desperately trying to hug and apologise to Gwaine but Gwaine was too hysteric, spinning around while holding his nose. 

Lancelot was walking behind them carrying Gwaine's and his own gym bag and didn't really bother to explain what happened. 

He's been friends with Gwaine long enough to know that you can't really manage to get through to him when he's that hysteric. 

Elyan on the other hand was actually trying to explain what happened to Gwain but he never managed to finish since Gwaine was too busy screaming 

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" 

Lance was obviously right as always. 

At one point Elyan gave up trying to explain what happened and marched over to Merlin and Arthur while mumbling 

"Knights of Camelot more like Clowns of Camelot".


	14. Chapter 14

Somehow both Gwaine and Will managed to talk their way out of staying at the nurse offie all day. 

Or to be more precise, Will had to talk Gwaine out of staying at the nurse office. 

The brunette wanted nothing more but to stay and relax the whole day, but Will had told him that they might miss out on something amazing. 

"Something we have to witness ourselves!" 

Gwaine rolled his eyes and leaned down a little further into the pillow. 

"Exactly what might happen today that will be so breathtaking?" 

He closed his eyes and waited for the real stupid answer Will would give him. 

Will leaned in a little closer to Gwaine. 

"Let's just say the King might introduce us to the new Queen." 

Gwaine shot up from his pillow and stared shocked into Will's eyes. 

"Arthur has a boyfriend?! Who?!" 

Will laughed and shook his head. 

"Well I guess you just have to see for yourself." 

It took Gwaine a little to think before he stood up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the office. Will followed after triumphant. 

When they opened the door to the science lab most of the students was sitting on their desks throwing paper balls at each other. 

On the board someone had drawn and incredible drawing of Gaius and Uther's face. 

A talking bubble was next to Gaius face that said: "oh I love you Uther". 

Uther had a talking bubble as well. It read the following. "Oh I love you too Gaius bby". 

Some were still laughing at the drawing. Some took pictures. 

When Gwaine turned around and saw the picture his laugh carried over the noise in the classroom. 

Will scoffed but was trying and failing to suppress a smile. 

Merlin and Arthur was seated next to each other. 

Arthur had folded up his shirt sleeve and Merlin was drawing on his arm with a sharpie. 

It was a crown. Under the crown was a coin and under the coin was a silhouette of a dragon. Over the crown and under the dragon was something written with cursive letters. 

Two sides of  
The same coin

Arthur looked at the drawing and smiled. He might tattoo it on later one day. 

Merlin looked up at Arthur and smiled at the blonde boy in front of him. Arthur looked down at the Raven boy with a loving glimpse in his eyes. 

Will pushed Gwaine's arm and pointed at the boys. 

At first Gwaine seemed confused but as soon as he got what Wil meant his face was enlightened and he turned to his friend in pure shock. 

"Are they..?!" 

Will smiled full hearted and Gwaine chuckled. 

Behind them the door opened and Gaius entered the room. 

The laughter quickly died down and Gaius wandered slowly towards his desk while he was pointing at the drawing. 

"Who did this?" 

He asked as he looked over at the others in the classroom. 

Will raised his hand before blurting. 

"I didn't do it I just got in, but will that person get in trouble or something?" 

He knew Lancelot had drawn it, he would recognise those lines anywhere, although it was not his handwriting though, so someone else must have written the sentences. 

Gaius raised and eyebrow at Will and took his time to answer before his face softened and he replied. 

"Actually I was going to applaud the artwork. It's very well done." 

Gaius turned around and took a picture of it with his Android. 

As he did so Will turned around and looked over at Lancelot who sunk into his seat a little. Will gave him a thumbs up and Lance smiled at him. He was so relieved. 

Gaius turned around and pointed at the talking bubble. 

"All though if Uther would call me anything it would be dear." 

Everyone chuckled and gave out mild laughs. 

Gaius smiled to his students and fished out the book from his bag. 

"Right then. Let's turn to Chapter 7, page 165."

\----------------------------------------------

They entered the food hall. 

Merlin wanted to sit down next to Arthur but that seat was already taken. 

Gwaine was sitting right next to him and Will was right across from him. 

Merlin sat down next to Will and right across from Arthur. 

Arthur sent Merlin a smile and Merlin returned it. Gwaine stabbed his salad as he spoke to Arthur. 

"So..." 

He chewed. 

"... A little bird told me the king has a new queen." 

Arthur coughed and covered his mouth with the back of his hand so he wouldn't squirt orange juice over the entire table. 

Merlin froze and Will glanced over at him. Merlin gave him a death glare but will just shook it off. 

Percival who was just sitting down next to Merlin joined the conversation. 

"Who has a queen?" 

Leon laughed and pointed at the boy who was currently drying his juice covered chin and hands with a serviette. 

"Arthur" 

Lancelot chuckled and Percival moped as he sat down next to Gwaine. 

"Really?" 

Asked Percival who was still gaping. Elyan sat down next to Will and turned to the broader boy across from him. 

"What about Arthur?" 

Percival leaned over the table and wheezed out: 

"Arthur's got a boyfriend!" 

Elyan lost his shit and lean halfway over Will's food who made a really uncomfortable face and a whine as he scooted closer to Merlin. 

But Elyan didn't care and leaned just even closer. 

"Who?! Arthur who?!" 

The others would start asking as well. Except Will, Gwaine and Merlin of course. 

Merlin was still glaring at his best friend who was smiling triumphantly and Gwaine was still eating his salad. 

The buzzing grew louder and louder and Arthur and Merlin both thought "thank god" when they were saved by the bell, or in this case a kid who screamed "WATCH OUT!" Before  a chocolate pudding cup hit Merlin right in his face and covered him in the brown sweetness. Behind him a kid screamed. 

"FOOD FIGHT!"

All hell broke loose as potatoes and juice bottles, milk cartons and pudding cups flew through the air. 

Some kids would tackle the others and some would throw each other off tables. 

Merlin had no idea where but someone had started playing Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance on full volume. 

Benches was being turned and flipped and thrown around. 

Merlin suddenly felt that he lost the ground as someone grabbed him around the waist and tackled him to the ground. 

The pain was unbearable. He could barely breathe. Like all his ribs were broken at once as someone punched him a million times in the stomach. 

He fell right under the table they were all seated at for merely a minute ago.  

When he looked down he met Arthur's eyes. 

His head was covered with brown sauce and his right cheek had pieces of meat on it. 

Merlin was covered with chocolate pudding although he had wiped off some of it with his hand. 

Arthur's arms was on both sides of Merlins hips and he was right between his legs. 

He leaned up and Merlin leaned down. Merlin tasted sweet and Arthur tasted salty. A great combination. He felt Arthur's tongue trace the side of his mouth and he mumbled "tasty" as he continued kissing the smaller boy. 

Merlot chuckled, but refused to stop the make out session. He tangled his fingers into Arthur's blonde hair as one of the blondes hands was placed on his hip. It felt good. So good. 

It didn't take to long until Arthur started pushing his tongue into Merlins mouth. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance as the two boys melted into the kiss. It was amazing. 

They were interrupted by Gwaine's shoes stomping on the table they were underneath. 

A steak hit the punk boy and he screamed like he was heading for war as he pealed the meat of his face and slapped it right in the face of another teenager. 

Percival lifted a kid up from the ground after his shirt and Leon rubbed pudding in his face. 

Lancelot and Will teamed up and was standing back to back as they threw potatoes at anyone who dared to get too close. 

And Elyan? 

Well he was pinning a boy against a table who was holding not one but two pudding cups. 

He would not get hit. 

Not today. 

The music stopped and every boy in the dining hall froze when the voice of Uther Penndragon howled through the room. 

"What the hell is going on here?!" 

Behind him was Gaius who wanderer as fast as the man in front of him.

Although he seemed less stressed and more disappointed compared to Uther who was just downright angry. 

Uther stopped in the middle of the room and turned around as he spoke. 

"No boy is going to leave this room until it's spotless do you hear me!" 

Every boy in the room replied with the same monotone voice. 

"Yes sire." 

Uther left the room with Gaius next to him. 

They spent an hour cleaning up the place.


	15. Chapter 15

(Mentioning bruises and scars)

It was when he walked out of the shower he realised he forgot his clothes. 

He had to sleep in his pyjama trousers the other nights because of his bruises. Apparently he had forgotten both his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt and was standing in front of the mirror clutching his school uniform. 

"Okay" 

he said to himself in the mirror. 

"Okay. It's okay. You'll be fine. Just, um, put on the uniform and bring your clothes downstairs with you. It'll be fine. Everything gonna be be okay." 

He repeated the last phrase as he buttoned up the shirt and pulled up the trousers. 

When he walked in, most of the boys were in bed. Except Will who was smoking by one of the Windows. 

And Percival was in Gwaine's bed instead of his own. 

Arthur had just put something on one of the bookshelf's and turned to see Merlin on his way out again with his clothes under his arm. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Merlin quickly turned around and showed him his little pile of clothing. 

"I'm getting changed." 

Gwaine looked up from his pillow and stood up a little. 

"You can't go down to the bathrooms just to get changed. At least not when it's this late." 

Leon looked up from his phone and smiled at Merlin. 

"Awww is Merlin a little shy to get dressed is he?" 

Gwaine stood up completely and sat down again on the end of his bed. 

"Merlin there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You've already seen most of us naked. I mean look at Will-" 

Will looked over at Gwaine sceptically from the window and scoffed when he continued. 

"He's as skinny as you are. And I mean for gods sakes Elyan has bigger tits than his own sister... It's" 

Arthur stood up and interrupted Gwaine. 

"What he's trying to say is that we don't mind what you look like and you don't have to be embarrassed. You're gonna share a room with us for three years anyways. Better just get used changing in front of us." 

He stared at the others. 

All waiting for him to say something, do something. 

He just couldn't take it. 

Merlin didn't mean to. He really really didn't, but he started to cry. 

The tears kept rolling and he just didn't want to take his clothes off in front of the others. 

Not when the bruises was still so fresh. He didn't want them to ask questions, or laugh or do something. 

Just the thought of it made him sick to his bones. Like he was about to throw up. Or pass out. Or both. 

He clutched his hair and started to whimper and Arthur came rushing. The second he placed his hand on Merlin back the boy yelled 

"Ow!" 

Arthur quickly redrew his hand and looked terrified at the boy in front of him. 

"What happened, what did I do?!" 

But Merlin only cried more and sat down on his bed. 

Arthur kneeled in front of him and the other boys gathered behind him, all though they kept their distance. 

Arthur gently hovered his hands above Merlins legs until he gently placed them on Merlins knees. 

He looked up at him and the word that escaped was audible for everyone in the room even though they felt like a whisper. 

"Merlin what is going on? Please. Just tell me what's happening." 

The boy with Raven hair stared at his knees and took a deep breath between one of the sobs. 

He knew he couldn't talk his way out of this. Not now. It was far too late for that. 

Whether the room would be filled with laughter or disgust was out of his hands now. He just had to face it. 

As he raised his hands towards his shirt he would occasionally stop to twist his fingers or stretch them as he was trying to grab the air. 

When he finally placed them at the top of his shirt he began to slowly unbutton. 

Arthur watched every movement carefully as they unfolded in front of his eyes. His face suddenly twisted in a blink of an eye from curiosity to pure horror when the first bruises appeared to him. 

As the rest of them came clear when the shirt was opened his face would once again change. 

First anger, then pain, worry and then sadness. 

All in one. 

Behind him Will covered his mouth, Lancelot swallowed, Elyan and Leon was staring in horror. Gwaine was boiling with Anger and Percival didn't even know how to react properly. 

He just stared in disbelief and pain was clear as the night in his eyes. 

Arthur's eyes flicked from Merlins stomach to his chest as he would whisper: 

"who.... What.... Why.... How...?" 

Before he finally looked up at Merlin and grabbed his hand. 

"Who did this to you?" 

Merlin scoffed and looked to the side. He swallowed and smiled but anyone could tell great pain was hidden behind it. 

Merlin looked at the others, then Arthur and then his hands. 

"Some old bullies. It's not a big deal." 

Arthur scoffed loudly and his stare burned Merlin. 

"Bullies? This isn't bullying Merlin this is torture. Please to God tell me you've told someone about this?" 

Merlin didn't answer. Arthur looked up at him, hoping, begging for him to say something. But he didn't. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked to the side before glancing back at the boy in front of him. 

"Jesus Merlin. Why didn't you tell anyone? You should've had said something! You should have told someone? Why didn't you do anything?" 

"I was afraid!" 

The yell scared everyone in the room. Even Arthur. But not Merlin, who continued. 

"I was afraid you might laugh or joke or say something or ask or do something. I didn't want to be laughed at anymore. I didn't want to be that kid again. The sad one. The one everyone else either worries about or laughs at. I didn't wahnt.... I....." 

Merlins voice toned down and faded and his chin dropped to his chest. 

The tears started to roll again and so did Arthur's. 

He grabbed Merlins head and lifted it so that he could look at him again. 

He leaned closer so their foreheads were nearly brushing against each other. 

"Merlin. No one will laugh at you, no one will mock you and no one will ever do this to you again. I will make sure of it. We're here for you. I'm here for you and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Do you understand that?" 

Merlin looked down and nodded once. Arthur leaned closer and leaned their foreheads and nose tips against each other before gently kissing Merlins head. 

The others was still silent behind them and didn't say a word. 

Merlin let out another sob and grabbed Arthur's shirt and dug his face into his shoulder and Arthur protectively wrapped himself around the weeping boy. 

They sat there and cried for a while. And the others slowly returned to their beds. 

Soon everyone was fast asleep in their beds except for Arthur and Lancelot. 

Arthur had somehow managed to get Merlin into his bed and returned to his own. 

Lancelot turned and looked over at the sleeping boy next to him to make sure he wouldn't hear them. 

He looked up at the ceiling but spoke to Arthur. 

"You saw the scars right? The ones on his stomach." 

Arthur froze next to his bed as he was lifting his covers. He didn't turn around. 

"I saw." 

Lancelot nodded and sat up, propping him up on his elbows. 

"You know what they are right?" 

Arthur sat down and rested his head in his hands. He rubbed his hands down his face and let them rest on his lips. 

He took a deep breath and turned to Lancelot with tears in his eyes. 

"He can not do this to himself anymore. He can not... We can't let....." 

He looked down and dropped his head into his hands. 

Lancelot nodded distant and replied. 

"We won't. We'll look after him I promise." 

Arthur nodded and laid down. 

"Yeah." 

As he turned the lights on he thought one thing. 

I have to keep his light on.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Merlin entered the food hall for breakfast. Everyone was buzzing as usual and students walked back and fort to talk to each other. 

He passed a table where a boy smacked another boys hand as he tried to steal his pudding. 

A boy was seated next to them. He had green eyes, dark hair and plump cheeks. He turned his head and his eyes met Merlins. It was like his entire body shivered. The way he looked at him was so vulgar and made him feel so... Small. 

So vulnerable. 

They passed and Merlin didn't look back. 

Never.

He saw it was space between Percival and Lancelot. 

As he stepped over the bench to take a seat both Percival and Lancelot grabbed Merlins arm and held it hard. 

Merlin froze to make sure he wouldn't drop his breakfast. 

He looked down at Percival and Lancelot before looking at the others. Everyone was watching him carefully and Merlin sighed. 

"What are you doing?" 

Lancelot looked up at him. It was a mixture of worry and care. 

"To make sure you won't fall." 

Percival nodded and looked like a pleading puppy. 

"Yeah. If I had bruises like that I'd probably have trouble sitting down as well." 

Merlin simply shook his head and sat down, Percival and Lancelot still latched onto him. 

"I was bruised yesterday as well and I had no trouble sitting down remember?" 

Percival and Lancelot nodded thoughtfully as they let go of Merlin. They hadn't really thought about that. Merlin shook his head and chuckled. 

"I appreciate the thought but I'm fine." 

Gwaine pointed at him with his fork from across the table. 

"Right. But you can never be too careful though." 

The others nodded and some chuckled lightly. But not Merlin. He laughed.

\----------------------------------------------

He was currently on his bed, propped up on his elbows and his hips tugging into the mattress as he was reading a magazine. 

He managed to get out of PE completely. The boys was all fuzzing around Gaius saying he absolutely could not have PE in his current condition. 

They had all forgotten he never had PE no matter how his condition were. No, they all insisted he would stay at his room and so he did. 

Besides, PE was the last glass and most of the boys would continue playing cricked for at least another hour so he had three hours to spare, listening to music and flipping through his magazines. 

He had switched from Sleeping At Last to Passanger. Just as Let Her Go was about to end Arthur entered the room. 

"Hey. I thought you'd play cricket with the others for the next three years." Arthur rolled his eyes before smiling mockingly over at Merlin. 

"You're so funny, Merlin. So funny." 

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and continued flicking through the magazine. 

"Shut up you prat" 

Arthur chuckled and took off his shirt. 

"After you, idiot". 

Arthur held a fresh black shirt in his hand but he didn't take it on. 

He wandered over to Merlin and pointed at the doc player that his iPhone was attached to. 

"What are you playing?" 

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see where Arthur was pointing. He then turned his head and looked up at the shirtless boy in front of him. 

He was getting used to the sight by now but his heart would still skip a beat every time his eyes met the soft skin and perfect muscles. 

He looked down and held the last page of the magazine between his fingers before closing it shut. 

"Passanger" 

Arthur nodded as it started playing Wicked Man's Rest. 

"They used to play Holes by them on the radio right?" 

Merlin nodded and tossed the magazine down on the floor next to his bed. Arthur watched Merlin carefully as he picked up a new magazine and made a split decision. 

The drums in the song hit and He dropped his shirt next to Merlin and reached out his hand as the song began. Merlin looked up at it confusing. He then looked up at the still shirtless Arthur in front of him. 

The blonde boy flashed him a kind smile before saying with a calm and loving tone: 

"dance with me"

Merlin let out a little laugh. He looked deep into the blue eyes of the handsome boy in front of him. He was still smiling. 

"Are you serious?" 

Arthur Raised his brows and wiggled his fingers a little. 

"As serious as it gets"

Merlin shook his head and was still chuckling softly. At this point Arthur lost his patient and softly grabbed Merlins hands and dragged him carefully off the bed so he wouldn't break. Merlin scoffed a little as he stumbled to his feet. 

Arthur grabbed Merlins right arm and wrapped his other, bare, muscular arm around Merlins skinny bony hips. 

Merlin rested his pale arms on Arthur's shoulder. They held each other's hand lightly as they were swaying back and forth. 

They didn't take any steps, they barely moved. They just swayed on the spot, bodies moving as one. It was calm and nice and the song was perfect. Merlin rested his head on Arthur's bare shoulders and took in the scent of him. 

Arthur rested his head gently on Merlins head and kissed his hair gently. They rocked slowly back and forward to the melody as they shared body heat in the quiet room. 

Merlins heart was pounding against Arthur's chest and Arthur felt safe holding Merlin. And Merlin felt safe being held. 

When the voice in the song said "the doors close in an hour" Arthur gently pushed Merlin away from him and spinner him slowly around. 

Merlin laughed and Arthur smiled. Merlins back hit Arthur's chest and he wrapped his arms around Merlin. 

He did so as careful as he could so he wouldn't brush any bruises but Merlin didn't care. 

He didn't care if it hurt. 

He was with Arthur and he felt safe. 

He felt warm. He felt... Loved. 

They rocked back and forward and Arthur felt so happy and at the same time so calm. 

Like he forgot all the daily stress. 

He had Merlin. 

He was right there in front of him. 

Rocking with him in his arms. 

The boy in front of him was with him. 

And Arthur did not think for a second that Merlin was his. 

No. 

Arthur was Merlins. 

This skinny, loving and unique boy in front of him had his heart and he almost took more care of it than he ever did. 

He made him feel so happy without even having to do anything. Just by looking at Merlin Arthur felt loved. And he felt so special for being loved by someone like Merlin. 

Someone that amazing. 

That great. 

When the bridge started Arthur once again spun him around and pulled him even closer. Noses brushing and foreheads attached. Merlin laughed. Arthur smiled. 

"What?" 

Arthur whispered. Merlin smiled. 

"I've never danced with anyone before." 

Arthur smiled and leaned closer to Merlins ear and whispered. 

"Well then you better get used to it." 

Merlin giggled and Arthur kissed his cheek. The boy with Raven hair leaned in and hugged the blonde boy and kissed his hairline right over his ear. 

Their hands was still intertwined but they slowly let go of each other's hands. Arthur's hand traced Merlins body slowly and carefully taking it all in until they rested on his other hip. Merlins hand traced up Arthur's biceps until it was resting on his shoulder.

Are you my angel?  
Will we walk all night?  
Through solitary streets?

The voice spoke in the background and the second bridge came around. Merlin slowly lifted his head from Arthur shoulder and looked at him. Arthur was lost in Merlins eyes as he tangled his fingers in his blonde hair. Arthur pulled him closer and they slowly stopped rocking. Their foreheads once again touched and they panted, eyes closed. They both wanted the other so bad. More than anything.

And as the chorus began for the last time their lips collided dramatically and passionately. 

Every kiss more open than the last one. 

More wanting. 

More loving. 

Merlins right arm wrapped around both of Arthur's shoulders and wrapped his entire hand in Arthur's hair. 

Arthur's arm was tightly wrapped around Merlins hips and the other hand was softly resting on Merlins back. 

Merlin pushed Arthur's head closer and Arthur pulled Merlin closer. 

That's all they wanted. 

To be close.

As the song died down the kiss did so with it. They listened to the violin playing in the back as they panted into each other's mouths. Both watching the others lips.   
The song stopped and their eyes met. 

When the room was quiet and they were both smiling to the other loud applause was heard by the door. 

They both quickly turned around both in each other's arms to see the other boys wooing and applauding. 

Gwaine and Leon was the first ones to rush over to the boys but the others followed quickly. Gwaine grabbed both of Merlins shoulder and shook them enthusiastically. Leon patted Arthur's back and laughed with them. The others rushed over as well and soon the two boys was surrounded by supporting friends. 

Merlin laughed as he looked at his friends. Will patted his shoulder three times before giving it a firm squeeze. 

Merlin smiled to him brightly. The Raven haired boy turned and smiled to his dance partner. Arthur shrugged before laughing and pulled Merlin into another kiss. The boys starting wooing, whistling and shouted 

"AYY!" 

Merlin and Arthur pulled apart and smiled to each other brightly. They brushed their noses together and Merlin laughed loudly with Arthur. Gwaine shuffled over to Will and bumped his arm with his elbow. 

"Im so glad you convinced us to go up here." Will smiled and nodded pleased. "What can I say. I had a hunch."


End file.
